The start of a rocky relationship
by Doc House
Summary: CJ and Toby meet for the first time.


TITLE: The start of a rocky relationship. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will. NOTES: I started writing this a long time ago and decided to finish it. This is a flash back piece to the start of CJ's career. FEEDBACK: I would love to read what you thought.  
  
"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked.  
  
"The strongest thing you have behind that counter," CJ glared.  
  
"Okay," The bartender smirked and went to make her a drink.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" CJ looked over at glared. "You can't write stuff like that and have him read it."  
  
"The World sucks, and everyone should know it," He glared at her. "Besides, what the hell do you care what he says?"  
  
"This was my first job. I was going to get him to Congress. And then he hires you to write for him and then you have him tell everyone exactly what they're doing wrong with their lives, and they should be condemned for being the poor idiots that they are."  
  
"Like I said, the World sucks."  
  
"This was my first job. I just got hired this morning, and now he doesn't have a chance in hell to get elected because he just told everyone in the town that they were stupid."  
  
"They are stupid!"  
  
"You're an idiot," CJ moaned.  
  
"Here," The bartender came back and handed her a drink. CJ grabbed in and poured it in her mouth quickly, causing her to spit it all over the man next to her.  
  
"What the hell?" The man stood. "You hate my writing, so you spit vodka all over me."  
  
"I need something lighter," She whispered to the bartender.  
  
"I thought so," He nodded and went back to make her another drink.  
  
"I'm a heavy drinker," CJ moaned.  
  
"You're telling me," He snapped and sat back down, cleaning himself off.  
  
"I didn't get that much on you."  
  
"The point is, you got most of it on me. I don't appreciate being spit on."  
  
"All I ever wanted was to work in politics," CJ whined. "And now I get my life torn apart because you wanted to make a stupid point!"  
  
"It wasn't a stupid point Claudia Jean. It was truth, something every candidate should have. But this is politics, so why would I think anyone would tell the truth," He said, frustrated. "This is your first job?" He looked over at her.  
  
"Yes. My first, and probably my last!"  
  
"Good, get out while you can," He nodded and took a drink of his Jack Daniels. "Go into the entertainment field or something. God knows they pay more."  
  
"There he is!" Two men walked over. "You are so fired."  
  
"I thought that would be case," The man nodded.  
  
"Get out of this house," They demanded. "And take her with you."  
  
"Me?" CJ snapped. "I didn't write the speech."  
  
"I don't want to hear it," The man snapped and walked off.  
  
"Thanks a lot," CJ smacked the man across the head and stormed out.  
  
"Don't blame me," The man followed her. "I didn't get you fired, I got myself fired."  
  
"You know, I don't even know you and I don't like you," CJ nodded. "I was just fired and I don't even know your damn name!" CJ snapped, hitting a near by car.  
  
"Do you like hitting cars?" He smirked.  
  
"I don't like you," She glared. She started to walk away.  
  
"Toby Ziegler," He shouted and walked over to her.  
  
"What?" She turned around and faced him.  
  
"My name is Toby Ziegler. I'm thinking you should know the name of the guy you hate so much."  
  
"I'm 21 years old," CJ moaned. "This is my first job."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you ruined it for me!" She snapped and smacked him in the chest.  
  
"You're violent," Toby moaned, rubbing his chest.  
  
"Shut up," She glared and walked away.  
  
"Come here," Toby ran to catch up to her.  
  
"Get away from me, you probably kill women when you're not insulting the public," CJ glared.  
  
"Here," Toby took out a piece of paper and handed it to CJ.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's a name and number of this guy named Robert Jones. He's thinking about running for Governor of California. He's trying to get some people on board that he can trust and relate to."  
  
"Are you writing for him?" CJ glared.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Not interested," She handed the paper back and started walking away.  
  
"What if I promise to go over each speech with you before I give it to him," Toby mentioned.  
  
"You called my Claudia Jean," She said.  
  
"What?" Toby shook his head in confusion.  
  
"At the bar, you called my Claudia Jean."  
  
"How the hell can you change subjects so quickly?"  
  
"How did you know my name?" She asked.  
  
"Because I overheard you talking to Wilson and he called you Claudia Jean."  
  
"It's CJ."  
  
"Whatever," Toby shrugged. "Look..."  
  
"I'll get a look at the speeches?"  
  
"Yes," Toby nodded. "But you still have to allow me to write my way."  
  
"I understand," She smiled. "Thank you," She nodded and took the paper.  
  
"I still think you should work in the entertainment field," He mentioned, walking away. "Pays more money."  
  
"Whatever," She rolled her eyes and walked in the other direction.  
  
The End 


End file.
